Betrayal of Lies
by Nanashichan
Summary: Romance has it prices as Harry and Draco will learn but with the help from some new friends, will they be able to overcome the challenges? Warnings are sap, DxH, WT, and a lil bit of a crossover (not much tho). Please R&R. Thanks.
1. Revelations of Many Sorts

Betrayal of Lies  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's another fic that I thought up at around midnight. I have really gotta stop doing that, it tends to give out really weird results. As you will see from this fic when you read this. Warnings include sap, angst, and some occness. Anyway, Harry Potter characters and Glorfindel don't belong to me but Rai Maxwell does. Ask if you would like to use him. Please read and review and tell me what you think. I want feedback!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Revelations of Many Sorts  
  
  
  
The whole of the Great Hall watched in hushed shock as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stood before them grasping each other's hands. Draco had just given another comment and had pulled Harry to him but it was lost to most of the students and teachers. Hundreds of eyes followed the pair as they left the dining hall together.  
  
Silence reigned for several moments until there came the scrape of a chair being shoved back harshly and a certain red-head Gryffindor rushed out of the room. They watched as Ron vanished from sight and all the students knew that there would be blood spilled in the halls soon. Rai caught the concerned glances from the Slytherins across from them and with a nod, ran after Ron and the couple he was pursuing.  
  
Rai had just caught up with Ron only to see the other Gryffindor yelling at the top of his lungs at Harry and Draco. However his attention wavered slightly when he noticed Hermione and the blonde Slytherin's four friends approach. While Hermione took her place beside Ron and Rai, the four Slytherins stood behind the couple. The wintry-eyed wizard would have followed the quartet if he wasn't afraid that his friend would try to attack Draco. His precautions proved true after a few more exchanged insults.  
  
As Ron leapt from his side and tackled Draco Rai stood stock still in disbelief and anger. Time seemed to stop for a brief moment and then reality came crashing back and the wintry-eyed wizard found himself trying to remove the redhead from the Slytherin.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Screamed the American as he tried to contain his friend while Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Glorfindel helped Harry and Draco.  
  
The infuriated Gryffindor didn't answer though and only tried to pull out of Rai's tight grip. "What did you do to him Malfoy?! I know you corrupted him in someway!"  
  
"He didn't do anything Ron. I really do love him. Can't you see that?" Pleaded, the emerald-eyed boy.  
  
Ron snarled indignantly and shook Rai off, causing the other to move into a protective position in front of Harry and Draco. "Don't try anything Ron. If you hurt them again, you'll have to deal with me first."  
  
Casting one last glare at the group before him, the Weasley son stomped off down the hall. Hermione's expression matched Ron's as she swept her gaze over her ex-friends and enemies and then hurried off after the other.  
  
Clenching his fists, Rai stood unmoving staring off down the hall where the other Gryffindors had disappeared to. Meanwhile, behind him, the Slytherins were busy taking care of Draco and Harry. It wasn't until a soft voice called his name, that Rai realized the others were still present.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Harry sighed and looked upon the wintry-eyed wizard with saddened eyes. "Aren't you going to leave too Rai?"  
  
Rai frowned and shook his head. "Listen Harry. Ron and Hermione might not understand your position and to tell the truth I really don't either but I'm not going to stop being your friend just because you fancy Draco Malfoy." He shrugged and smirked. "Besides, I get the feeling that I really don't know Draco as well as I should since there had got to be something about him that attracted you."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Draco mumbled and Rai laughed.  
  
"I suppose we should speak to Dumbledore about this." Glorfindel spoke softly and the others agreed. Together they made their way down the hall and toward the statue of the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.  
  
"You guys go ahead alright? I'm gonna go straighten out a few things with the Gryffindors before Ron and Hermione get to them." Rai said as the statue leapt to the side to allow them admittance.  
  
The blonde Slytherin, Glorfindel, shook his head. "I'll come with you. This is as much Slytherin's problem as it is yours."  
  
Rai studied the other boy for a moment and finally consented. "We'll meet up with you guys in front of the Great Hall in a little bit." With that, Rai and Glorfindel strolled off quickly down the hall.  
  
"So what do you plan to say to them?"  
  
The American sighed and shook his head. "I'll think of that as the conversation goes by. This is certainly some mess that we got ourselves into."  
  
"Hmm." Glorfindel smiled. "But if we don't take care of it who will?"  
  
Chuckling Rai nodded as they came up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Snape Bites."  
  
Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at the password and Rai only offered him an amused glance before leading him into the common room. As they entered, the entire group fell silent and all stared at the two boys. Seamus was the first to speak. "What is that doing here?"  
  
"He is here to help me knock some sense into your heads. I take it that Weasley and Granger have already taken the liberty to confirm the info on Harry?" Rai hissed out.  
  
Dean snorted. "Yeah he did. I hadn't thought it was true until now. The little bastard really has betrayed us."  
  
Rai's eyes narrowed and he took one menacing step forward. "What the hell did you just call Harry?" He demanded in a low voice.  
  
"I called him a bastard, which he is one. After all who would ever go for that slime of a Slytherin?"  
  
That was it, the wintry-eyed boy felt the anger rising within himself and slowly a wind picked up in the common room, whipping through Rai's hair. With the slight lift in the brown locks, the occupants of the room could see that Rai's ears were now pointed and all of them gasped. "You will take that back if you know what is good for you."  
  
"Yo—You're an Elf?" Neville stuttered.  
  
Smirking, the elf crossed his arms. "Right you are and you have just pissed me off. Have you ever seen one of my kind angry Longbottom? Not many are lucky to live when faced with an angered elf."  
  
Beside Rai, Glorfindel watched with interest. Slowly, as the shock seeped away, the blonde grinned. "I would actually have to agree with Rai."  
  
Aforementioned elf turned to his new friend and was surprised to see that he had also changed. "Of course now you have two pissed off elves. How good of odds do you believe you have against us?"  
  
The Gryffindors visibly winced and took several steps back. It was Ginny Weasley that first moved forward. "Does Harry truly love Malfoy?"  
  
"He does and he's happy with Draco." Rai responded, the power around him dying down slightly so that harsh wind became a gentle breeze.  
  
Ginny seemed to consider this before slowly nodding. "I have read a lot of your people Rai and if anything I've learned that elves are particularly good at judging others emotions so I trust you."  
  
"Thank you Ginny." Glorfindel smiled kindly at the younger girl but as he turned to the others, he frowned. "And what about the rest of you?"  
  
Neville, seeing that his girlfriend was willing to believe in the odd relationship also consented followed by Seamus, Dean, reluctantly, and several other students. In the end, the only ones that remained opposed were Hermione and Ron. Sighing sadly at the defiant looks on the faces of his two ex-friends, Rai dismissed himself and together with Glorfindel, they left the common room.  
  
"Well, I'd say that turned out pretty well." Rai said good-naturedly now as a dim light surrounded him and Glorfindel, changing the both of them back to their human forms. They did it out of habit even though they knew that the information about their identities would be around the school in less than ten minutes.  
  
As predicted, when Rai and Glorfindel had arrived in front of the Great Hall, they were immediately accosted by inquiries from their friends and a few strangers.  
  
"Umm. . ." Both elven lords were relieved when Harry and Draco took hold of their arms and dragged them out of the curious crowd. Silently, the four hurried down the corridors before turning into an old, unused classroom.  
  
"Alright. Explain. Both of you." Draco said as he glared at his two friends.  
  
Rai and Glorfindel glanced at each other and sighed, the brunette was the first to speak. "My name is Rai Maxwell but I am not a human but rather an Elf. I had originally come from the city of Lothlorien where I was one of the most respected of the Galadhrim and an Elven Lord."  
  
"My name is also the truth but I had come from the ancient city of Imladris or Rivendell. I am also an Elven Lord and an advisor to the Lord of Imladris, Lord Elrond Peredhil." Glorfindel said quietly. "And before you ask, Rai and I have never met or knew of each others identities until now."  
  
"How did you come here though? Shouldn't you be with your own people?" Harry asked in confusion and curiosity.  
  
Rai glanced at Glorfindel and shrugged. "Tis my job for I am also known as the Lord of Time. I had been sent here to watch over matters here before I can sail West to Valinor. As for Lord Glorfindel I do not know his purpose."  
  
"Hmm. . .I was sent here by Lord Elrond to assist you but I was not able to locate you for I had not even known your identity." The blonde held up a hand. "Before you argue I am aware that you were not notified but it was of utmost importance that in case you had been captured on the way here that the enemy would not know that there was a second person involved in this. I apologize for only telling you this now Lord Rai but you have to understand that it was necessary."  
  
The brunette sighed but nodded in acceptance. "I see. Tis a precaution that I would have taken as well."  
  
Relaxing, Glorfindel smiled. "Although I would have preferred to have discovered who you were in a more discrete way."  
  
Rai laughed. "I agree but it cannot be helped now. Of course this will make our task harder to complete if people are constantly hounding us."  
  
"Yes. . ." The silver-eyed elven lord was cut off by Draco.  
  
"Excuse me." Pausing in their discussion the pair turned to the two boys. "We are standing right here. Don't you think it's kinda rude to revert to another language with others around that may not understand anything you're saying?"  
  
The two elves seemed surprised for a moment for they had not even realized that they had gone back to elvish. "Ah. We apologize. Twas natural and I had not even realized we had done that but the matter we speak of is rather serious and not one for you to be involved in." Glorfindel replied.  
  
Harry and Draco seemed reluctant to agree but they nodded. Both watched as their two friends dismissed themselves and walked out of the room. Sighing, Harry and Draco glanced at each other before shaking their heads and leaving the classroom themselves for the Slytherin common room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Glorfindel and Rai strolled down the hall together silently, each caught in their own thoughts.  
  
"So how are we going to go about this?" The brunette said, finally breaking the peace.  
  
"I don't know but it has already started it." Murmured Glorfindel. "For now, I believe that we should just watch and see what actions they will take. Although you do realize that Harry and Draco are important factors in this? We cannot let either of them come to harm."  
  
Rai smiled up at the slightly taller elf. "I know. I shall keep an eye out for Harry and you do the same for Draco." They had finally come to Gryffindor Tower. "We should meet tonight then."  
  
"Hmm. . .midnight at the Astronomy Tower?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me. I'll see you later then." With a last glance at he companion, Rai gave the Fat Lady the password and climbed into the room beyond the painting.  
  
Glorfindel stared at the spot where the other had disappeared before grinning and turning to head back to his own room. /This shall prove to be an interesting task./  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. What do you think? Please review! I want some feedback! Ahem, anyway, thanks for at least reading through this and I'll start working on the next chapter soon. 


	2. Whispers in the Shadows

Chapter 2: Whispers in the Shadows  
  
  
  
  
  
Well since I finally got some feedback, here's the second chapter. I realize that it's been a while since I actually updated and for that I apologize. Though to be truthful I was seriously considering removing this story but thanks to some wonderful reviews and now the story continues. Same warnings apply as before and as usual please, please give me some feedback for this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Whispers in the Shadows  
  
Rai darted through the shadows without so much as a whisper of a footstep as he raced up the steps of the Astronomy Tower. He had received an owl from Glorfindel earlier the same day stating the exact room they were to meet in and so now, the brunette found himself scanning the faded numbers on several doors. A creak of door hinges to his left startled the elf but with a closer look, Rai spotted the tail end of a Hogwarts cloak disappearing into a most likely empty storage room. Shaking his head, the Gryffindor melted himself further into the shadows, his footsteps lighter than before as he hurried past several occupied and unoccupied rooms.  
  
/Here we are./ Wintry eyes darting around the hallway one last time, Rai slipped into the dimly lit room and sighed in relief when he found Glorfindel perched on the windowsill, staring out at the night sky.  
  
"Rai." Silver eyes drifted over to Rai, a hint of friendly warmth in them before they were focused outside the window again.  
  
"Good evening Glorfindel." He pushed back the hood to his cloak as he came to stand before the blonde. "Good to see that you made it."  
  
"Of course." The blonde shifted in his seat and moved his feet so that there was room for the other to sit. "Not many of the Slytherins paid any heed to me when I left. I would think that you would be the one with more difficulties in getting here."  
  
Shrugging, Rai smiled. "Normally I would but as of late and considering the current circumstances, I doubt anyone would question my whereabouts."  
  
Glorfindel chuckled in agreement. "So where shall we start?"  
  
"I suppose we should start from the beginning."  
  
"Always the best place to start." Glorfindel smiled at Rai, taking away the bite to his comment. "So how much information were you given?"  
  
Rai bit his lip as he sat down on the unoccupied portion of the windowsill. "Well, I had been told by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel that both Harry and Draco are soul mates. It was also said that if they do not acknowledge this and gain access to their full powers, there will be no way to rid this world of Lord Voldemort."  
  
"And we are to somehow aid them." Glorfindel finished for the other. "I was told the same as you then it seems."  
  
Nodding, the elven lord sighed. "But neither of us know how we are to assist them. Or at least I do not."  
  
"Nor I."  
  
Rai's brow furrowed in thought. "I had been given permission to enlist the teachers here if it was absolutely necessary."  
  
"Then perhaps we shall speak with Professor Dumbledore. Although I see another problem that we must solve before we consider this one."  
  
"Hermione and Ron." Rai's expression darkened at the mention of his once friends. "Isn't it ironic that in the end Slytherins were the ones to remain loyal? Gryffindors are so noted for their loyalty and bravery but when we are tested, we failed. At least we managed to convince most of the Gryffindors to endure this new development, albeit they were still stubborn. Word is that Ron's family still accepts Harry. You would not believe how relieved he was when he received Mrs. Weasley's owl nor how furious Ron had been."  
  
Glorfindel grinned wryly. "I hate to say this but I had always seen Ron as one that would seem to react this way. Can you honestly say that he was actually Harry's friend or were there other motives behind it?"  
  
"Before this incident I would have denied the latter but now I am not so sure. Although, Hermione's reaction was entirely surprising." Rai answered, the frown deepening on his features.  
  
"That I concur with." Glorfindel shook his head. "Perhaps we should speak to Professor Dumbledore as well about moving Harry out of Gryffindor until most if not all of his housemates are truly prepared to accept Harry."  
  
"Perhaps. We should speak to Harry and Draco about this before we take any actions though." The brunette closed his eyes briefly in contemplation of his own words before nodding, mostly to himself. "Yes, we would not want to do this and find that they are against it."  
  
Yawning, the Slytherin stretched and stood. "Then we shall speak with him tomorrow."  
  
"I will send an owl at breakfast." Rai climbed to his feet as well. "After this matter is settled then we must move onto the protections. I believe that we may need to work together to erect some more powerful spells about Harry and Draco."  
  
Glorfindel hummed in agreement. "I have already set up my own protections around Draco as I am sure you have around Harry but I agree. Setting a few more incantations would be favorable. I shall prepare some by tomorrow night."  
  
"As shall I." They were standing at the door now and with one last glance at Glorfindel, Rai drew his cowl and vanished into the blackness of the corridor. A short moment later, the silver-eyed wizard followed suit. With both gone, no one noticed when a soft giggle emitted from the corner of the room or did they see the brown-eyed figure as they moved to the door and glided down the stairway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In Gryffindor Tower, Harry shot up in bed as a burning sensation started sharply in his scar. Tears threatened to overflow in his emerald eyes, as the ebony-haired boy took deep, soothing breaths.  
  
Closing his eyes, Harry sat there for a long moment, trying to calm himself before the pain subsided and he was able to lay down again. /He's back./ Harry though bitterly to himself as he drew his blankets tightly about himself. The Gryffindor found no sleep though as he buried his face in his pillow.  
  
Meanwhile, at the far side of the dorm, crimson eyes watched as Harry tossed and turned before finally settling so that the wizard was not facing him. Smirking cruelly, the figure advanced. He had just come to the edge of Harry's bed when the door to the room creaked open. Cursing to himself, the intruder muttered a spell and vanished.  
  
Not a moment later, Rai entered the dorm. He paused at the entrance though as he gaze confusingly at the spot beside Harry's bed. The American was positive that he had seen something move in the dark there but with a moment's more hesitation, Rai shook his head and fully entered the room. "Harry? Are you still awake?"  
  
"Yes." The other sat up as he felt the bed dip and grabbed his glasses. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I had to speak with someone." Rai frowned. "Are you well Harry? You seem shaken."  
  
Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes. "It was my scar."  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
Nodding, the emerald-eyed wizard sighed. "He's close. I know it."  
  
/This is moving faster than I thought it would. It appears that Glorfindel and I will not only be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about room arrangements tomorrow./  
  
"What am I going to do Rai?"  
  
Rai snapped out of his thoughts as Harry's voice caught his ear again. "Do not worry Harry. Glorfindel and I are here to help you now. The best thing for you to do now is get some more sleep. I will remain here to watch after you for the night if that will comfort you any."  
  
"It does but are you sure you don't want to go to bed?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I am used to this. Sleep now Harry. We will speak more about this tomorrow." Smiling reassuringly down at his friend, Rai gently removed Harry's glasses and then his own cloak before settling at the end of the other's bed. He concentrated as he spoke a spell and a dim shimmering surrounded the bed before dying away.  
  
"Thank you Rai. Good night."  
  
"Good night Harry." Rai watched as his housemate fell back into slumber with a grave note in his features and as he guarded over Harry, the elf made his companion an oath. /I promise you Harry Potter, that you shall see your life end with old age and this shall be the last year that Voldemort will be the basis of your torment./  
  
And everyone knows that when an elf makes an oath, he is never one to break it.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
Well, finally I have chapter two up. Please give me some more reviews on this story and I'll work on chapter three when my schedule allows. (I am in school now and I just got another job so who knows when I can but I promise that I will try my hardest.) Thanks and until the chapter. ^_^ 


End file.
